


Dragon scars

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon scaring, F/M, Fluff, Poor humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr "Let me take care of you" requested by <a href="http://carpe-cullen.tumblr.com//">Carpe-Cullen <3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon scars

“Maker’s breath woman, nearly torn in half and you think you’re fine?” 

Was this really happening? Were they truly arguing while Amelia was rubbing a healing balm on her back; well attempting to at any rate. 

Cullen rubbed his neck, thanking himself that he opted not to wear his heavy armor, for surly it would just become even more problematic. Having to deal with her stubbornness and the weight of the metal would have been to much.

“Cullen i’m fine, it’s not like it’s a big scratch -”

“Not a big scratch?” He interrupted, nearly yelled in shock. “Amelia you were grabbed, tossed around like a rag doll, and finally clawed by that dragon till a gash the size of my sword is on your back; and you’re telling me ‘ _it’s not even a big scratch’_?”

“Which sword are we talking about?” Amelia joked, biting her lower lip when she brushed to the spot of the gash that was over-sensitive. 

“Amelia Willow Trevelyan”

“Alright, alright.” She turned in her spot on the bed to face him. “When my whole name is used i know when to stop.” She drops her hands to the sheets below, shoulder slumped as she looked at Cullen. 

“What do you purpose i do then?”

“ _Please_ , let me take care of you.” 

Amelia sighs, handing him the balm. “Alright, but be careful, it really dose hurt.” She turns her back to him, hands resting on her lap. She can feel the bed give as Cullen sits behind her. 

“I would assume so, it looks like a valley here.” He chuckles. 

“So you’re allowed to have fun but not me?” She couldn’t see but there was indeed a knowing grin on his face. 

“ _I_  was not making an immature joke about ‘my sword’.” He starts applying the balm, gently, one hand resting on Amelia’s shoulder as he keeps her still. Each time his calloused hands move over the gash she twitches, be it from the pain or from him, he’s not sure. 

Cullen leans closer, lips brushing her ear, the shiver running down her spine brings a smile to his face. “Though i will admit, it does look like  _my sword_.” 

“This is taking care of me?” Amelia takes a deep breath, nearly whispering the words.

“Yes, this is my way of taking care of you.” He smiles against her neck, the balm completely forgotten; that is until he brushes his fingers over the claw mark, inciting a painful hiss from her and a string of colorful words. 


End file.
